


SIDE A: ghost dorks in LOVE

by phantomgasm



Series: two halfas make a whole (idiot) [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomgasm/pseuds/phantomgasm
Summary: I decided to split my "drabbles" story into two, that way anyone who doesn't like angst or horror can avoid my edgy stories all together and read these sweet ones instead!There might (okay, PROBABLY) be some SLIGHT angst, but nothing past hurt/comfort. Make sure to read the authors notes for additional tags!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: two halfas make a whole (idiot) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017841
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> *slides this ur way* aftercare...?
> 
> anyone whos read my other stories, traumatized from the whump: fuck you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad has a nightmare. Danny, shocks himself by comforting the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs:
> 
> > nightmares  
> > abandonment issues

Everything is stupid.

Why can't Vlad stay in the guest room? _Well, Danny, we're using it for storage since the basement is our lab!_ And why can't he stay on the couch like any other guest they have? _Because, Danny, he's six-foot-two and wouldn't fit on our little loveseat we call a couch._

So for whatever reason, this means Vlad has to stay in _his_ room. That's totally logical, have the grown-ass man stay in the child's bedroom! Danny is pissed, and already has plans to stay out of the house as much as possible. How can his parents not see how awful Vlad is? The guy reeks cartoon villain!

Pouting, Danny rolls over, back to the man, who's sleeping on an old matress on the floor next to Danny's bed. None of this is fair, and no matter how many times Vlad tells him that _life isn't fair,_ Danny can't see why things always have to end up bad for him in particular. Heck, he literally died! And when that death gave him powers, he decided to use them to help people!

Yet the people he helps calls him a menace and ghosts like him leave him with more bruises than he can hide. Every day is getting harder to handle, and with Vlad in his room, he feels even less safe than before. Which he didn't think possible, considering the lab of weapons made to tear him apart molecule by molecule downstairs.

At least Sam and Tucker are offering refuge at their homes. For once, Danny is looking forward to school, if only to use it to avoid his archenemy. Dash might be there, but he'd take dumb teenage bullies over billionaire masterminds with the hots for his mom any day.

Somewhere between his sulking and the passage of time, Danny hears something that sounds very similar to a whimper. The digital clock on his nightstand tells him that everyone in the house should be asleep, save for himself, who's nights are either filled with ghost fights or restless attempts at sleeping. And nightmares. So. Many. Nightmares.

When he hears it again, he sits up, eyes darting around the room. It sounds too deep to be his sister's, but too close to be his father's. Then...

On the floor, Vlad lays with his brows scrunched in distress, still asleep. Danny blinks once, twice, watching the older male curl on his side into the fetal position. What could that fruitloop be dreaming about that's causing such a reaction? It's not like he has to worry about actually dying every day like Danny does. Vlad's actually _good_ at using his ghost powers, and since he's evil like most ghosts, he doesn't have to worry about people coming after him.

Danny lays back down on his side, determined to ignore it. Whatever Vlad's dreaming about, it isn't his problem. The guy's grown, and probably deserves whatever's happening in his dream. He's a jerk who tried to kill his dad and steal his mom. Karma may not be able to kick him in the nuts, but it can cause a few bad dreams, Danny figures.

Still, he finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from the trembling figure. Grip tightening on his blankets, he refuses to feel sorry for a no-good, selfish, narcissist like Vlad, firmly cementing himself to his matress.

But when Vlad finally wakes, gasping for air, Danny feels his resolve breaking. The silver haired man sits up, dropping his head into his hands as he lets out a few shakey breaths, murmuring incoherently to himself. Danny closes his eyes, thinking of pretending to sleep, before the words tumble right out of his mouth: "What was it about?"

"Pardon?"

"Your nightmare."

Vlad stiffens, fingers curling in his hair. Hands falling into his lap, he straightens his back, not facing Danny as he says, "Nothing. Go back to sleep, little badger."

Danny pushed himself back up, frowning as he watches Vlad check the time on his phone. "I can't help if you don't talk to me, you know."

"Unless you have a time machine, you can't help me at all." Vlad hisses, setting his phone down with a bit more force than necessary. Okay, so this is a touchy topic.

"Just because I can't take away what happened doesn't mean I can't help you feel better." Danny brings his legs to his chest, holding them there. "Maybe if you actually talked about your feelings, you wouldn't be so angry all the time."

Glaring at him, Vlad settles back into bed. "And tell me, how would a _child_ know better how to deal with my emotions than myself?"

Danny thinks back to the nights he'd spend out in fields far from prying eyes, fighting nothing with all the rage of a young teen put under too much pressure. With the world residing on his shoulders, grades to keep up, chores to do, and no one to lean on but friends who consider him selfish for wanting a day off, Danny holds on to a lot more anger than he'd care to admit. Anger, and guilt, both mixing in to make him feel like the worst person in the world, despite having to save ungrateful citizens every day.

He knows they're just scared, and that they have every right to be. And his parents don't understand, they're stuck in their own biases about ghosts. They would understand if he told them, he hopes. But how is he not supposed to be at least a little angry, when he can't ever seem to get a break?

"I get mad a lot too, you know. So mad, that sometimes, my powers get out of control and I end up hurting people without meaning to." Unable to look at Vlad as he speaks, he instead focuses on the way the texture of his blanket feels beneath his fingers. It's soft, patterned in little golden stars. "Everyone expects so much of me. I'm just a kid, I can't do it all. But no one sees that."

He's a bit afraid, when he finally meets Vlad's eye. That what he'll get is another long tirade about how they're the same, how Danny should join him in his evil doings. But the man doesn't tell him to renounce his father, nor does he try to use Danny's moment of vulnerability to manipulate him. Instead, he does something Vlad Masters avoids doing at any and all costs: he opens up.

"When I woke up in that hospital room, I was alone. I don't have siblings, my parents never tried being apart of my life until I started getting money. All I had was your parents." Vlad's gaze moves to the ceiling, and Danny follows it, observing the popcorn bits like they'll tell him why his parents never bothered to visit their sick friend. "I waited weeks for them, I kept asking the doctors to call them. But they wouldn't show. I was all alone, and every part of my body was changing in ways no human could understand."

"I couldn't ask for help from anyone. No amount of pain medication could help the ache I felt in my gums when fangs grew in, nor could they prescribe a medication to help with the fear I felt when I had looked in the mirror and saw a monster." It's strange, to hear a voice that once taunted him with an absurd amount of confidence and cruelty, sound so small.

"In the nightmare, I was running through an empty hospital, running from my ghost form..." Choking back tears, Vlad continues, "...running to your parents, who took one look at me, and slammed the door in my face. They locked me in there with it. They left me to die."

Swallowing, Danny feels his heart plummet to the floor, and past it. When he had died, his friends were there for him. They helped him learn how to control his powers, called him a superhero. Vlad was treated like a monster, shunned by his friends, abandoned to a hospital where, overtime, he watched himself become unrecognizable.

Danny was treated like some amazing, magical hero, which is what he became.

Vlad was treated like a villain, and so...

The boy throws his legs over the side of the bed, sinking down to the matress Vlad rests on. It earns him a questioning, raised brow, and a look of suspicion when he slides his way underneath the blankets and over to Vlad's side.

"You aren't alone anymore," Danny whispers, face buried in his chest, "I'm here. I wouldn't leave you like that. You don't have to be like that...you...you could _re_ _nounce your evil and join me."_

Vlad's chest rumbles with soft, tired laughter and Danny feels it against his cheek. An arm wraps around his back, fingers lacing into his hair but not a word is spoken. He keeps hoping, wishing those words of acceptance would leave Vlad's mouth. That they could be friends, that they could stop being so sad and angry and just be happy _together_ _._

Maybe one day, they would be. But right now, they're just going to sleep, and hope they wake before anyone else. Because if anyone were to open the door and find Vlad and Danny sharing a bed together, they'd never hear the end of it. Danny would be teased for weeks, and Vlad would be side-eyed by his mother and sister at best.

Just as Danny's eyes are growing too heavy to keep open, he feels a light peck on his crown.

"Goodnight, little badger."


	2. good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Lancer had good intentions, making that phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs:
> 
> > mentions of sugar daddies/underage in a joking manor.

It starts long before Danny can notice it, or stop it. And of course, all of it is Vlad's fault, because Danny's suffering is what the man feeds off of, Apparently, like some kind of emotional vampire. Vlad and Spectra would get along, he thinks.

The Tuesday this horrible, terrible misunderstanding begins is normal enough. Danny shovels his breakfast of sugary, tooth-rotting cereal into his mouth before heading to school. During morning announcements he has a run-in with the Box Ghost, but thankfully, that ghost in particular sucks at fighting so he's in the Fenton Thermos before first period starts.

Dash corners him during lunch and pours a carton of milk atop of his head, which is where things start to set into gear. He's sent to the Nurse's office to wait for his parents to bring him a change of clothes...but they're far too busy in the lab today. So they send Vlad. Because Vlad is _such a sweet man_ and the only thing he ever does wrong is the occasional flirt to Maddie, right?

Wrong. As soon as Danny catches sight of that pompous suit that has every student in Casper High gawking, he groans inwardly. Vlad appearing at any moment of his day means nothing but pain and frustration, even if it's something so simple as delivering Danny a change of clothes. It's never really that easy, not when it comes to the fruitloop that spends all of his waking hours trying to ruin Danny's life in one way or another.

"If you wanted some new clothes, you could've just asked, Daniel," Vlad says, plopping a black paper bag in Danny's lap. "I'm happy to spoil my favorite little badger."

"Don't call me that," Danny grumbles, taking a peek in the bag. "The heck is this? You were supposed to bring me my clothes, not-"

Vlad cuts him off while fluffing the boy's hair, sending a smile to a few schoolgirls who point and wave at him, "Your clothes are three sizes too big and ratty at best. Your parents really should've allowed me to replace your wardrobe, it's absolutely hideous."

"Your stupid goatee is hideous," Danny swats his hand away and stands up, sighing. "That's all I needed. You can go now."

Before Danny can protest, Vlad forces the child's face into his chest. "Have a good day at school," he says, ignoring Danny's angry groaning and pushing at his ribs.

Glaring eyes watch the man leave, clutching the bag of expensive clothes in his hands. All Danny needed was a shirt, but of course Vlad went all out and brought him a whole new outfit. Whatever. It'll probably be ruined by the end of the day anyways.

Upon heading to the bathroom to change, Danny notices people...staring at him. With this look of confusion and awe. Realizing they must've seen the exchange, his ears turn deep red, and he ducks his head to hide his embarrassment. Vlad probably intended to display his affection so publicly, so Danny would be teased about cuddling up to his so-called uncle. Jerk.

Other students whisper behind his back, wondering how on Earth he knows the mayor, a _billionaire,_ without ever bothering to ask. Danny shrugs it off, not really caring. People are always saying shitty things behind his back; if they wanna believe he's the mayor's charity case, they very well can. It's not like they'd listen if he tried to correct them.

After a week or so, things die down, and would've stayed that way. If Vlad had left Danny alone. But come on, this is _Vlad._ Does anyone expect him to let Danny live his life in peace? Maybe Jack, but Jack is so far up his admiration for the other man that he could see Vlad covered in blood and _still_ find a way to justify his murder.

Danny's waving goodbye to his friends when he turns to see that stupid, shiny black car parked outside of the school. Even Dash is ogling, watching as Vlad steps out and approaches Danny.

"Little badger," he addresses, smiling so condescendingly that Danny has to hold his urge to knock his teeth out back with an iron grip.

Trying not to let the several students watching him put a dent in his confidence, Danny responds, "What are you doing here,?"

"I'm here to pick you up, of course," he takes Danny's backpack from him, ignoring the boy's squeak of protest, "this thing is falling apart. I'll have to order another one for you," the man says, holding the door to his car open to the boy.

"No amount of gifts will buy my love, fruitloop," mutters Danny, who's eyes dart around the group of students behind them. "Where's Jazz? And why are _you_ picking me up?"

Danny is urged into the car by a strong hand, much to his chagrin. "Jasmine is going home with her friends," Vlad slides into the seat beside the teen, arm resting along the tops of the seats, "and I'm picking you up because your parents are making an emergency trip to your aunt's and needed someone to watch you."

"Just great," Danny huffs, watching his school disappear out the car window. "Aunt Alicia catches the flu and I have to spend time with _you._ I'm old enough to watch myself."

"Oh, don't be so pouty, Daniel. Quality time with Uncle Vlad won't kill you."

No, it doesn't end up killing Danny, though the possibility of death when your archenemy is around does increase significantly. However, it _does_ cause Danny to yet again be the talk of the school yet again, which is never a good thing. Maybe for people like Paulina, who everyone adores, but for Danny? Danny is classified as a loser, so no amount of _Uncle Vlad's_ money is gonna make people suddenly like him.

Anything they're saying about Danny cant be good, but again, there isn't much he can do about it when they don't exactly bring it up to his face. Dash kind of does, in the form of telling him that his parents being friends with the mayor doesn't make him cool, and a wedgie. That's to be expected.

What _isn't_ expected is the strange smiles he gets from girls, or...the really _weird_ attention he keeps getting from one of his teachers, both of which seem to have a knowingness to them that Danny doesn't understand.

"They're probably just trying to get close to you so they can get some of that Vlad cash, dude," Tucker says when Danny brings it up, and it's a fair enough point that the boy agrees and forgets about it all for a while. Some girl brings up his new backpack and giggles, but Danny isn't exactly thinking about Vlad when that happens.

Then another few weeks pass. And when Danny's parents can't chaperone Danny at a field trip to the aquarium, guess who decides to step in? Dearest Uncle Vlad, of course.

Danny's never felt more humiliated than when Vlad threatened to put a leash on him, in front of _all of his classmates,_ if he didn't stop running off with Sam and Tucker. Amongst all the snickering teens, Danny stands mortified, planning a slow, painful death for the older man.

Luckily they finally make it to the shark exhibit without someone pulling Danny's pants down, though the boy expects he has immunity today via his bullies fear of the wrath of their mayor, who happens to have a firm, protective grip on Danny's shoulder throughout the entirety of their trip. Danny is _so_ tempted to go intangible just to see Vlad stumble after having his human hand rest taken away from him, but there's too many people around, so he doesn't.

Pouting, Danny bounces around on his toes. Being the shortest kid in his class isn't exactly helping him right now; every time he attempts to see a shark, he's blocked by the massive heads of his classmates. "Stupid genetics," Danny mumbles down at his feet, "everyone else in my family is tall, why am I so tiny?!"

"Jack's mother was four foot nine, child. Consider yourself lucky to be above five feet," Vlad teases, then knees in front of Danny. "Alright, hop on."

Gaping, Danny stares at the man's back. "S-seriously?"

A few people have turned their attention to the two, causing the blood to rush tos his face. "Come along, Daniel. We don't have all day."

Which is how Danny ends up with his arms around Vlad's neck, his legs around his waist, and a set of hands on his thighs, keeping him from slipping. He would be kicking and screaming, demanding to be put down, but now he can see the sharks and it's not like Sam and Tucker are in his group. So he doesn't have to worry too much about anyone seeing him being cozy with his archenemy.

Except. Vlad is the worst, so he just _has_ to make Danny's time observing the fish annoying. "Isn't this better than us fighting all the time?" Vlad asks, tilting his head so that it's leaning against Danny's.

"Yeah, well, who's fault is that?" Danny pushes his head away, nose wrinkling at Vlad's noise of disappointment.

"One could argue that it's your's. After all, you did turn down my proposal, little badger." They start heading to another part of the exhibit, but Vlad doesn't put him down. A set of friends are not-so-discreetly pointing at them, speaking into each other's ear as they do.

Danny shifts, trying to hint that he wants down, but Vlad just bounces him back up, holding him tighter. "You tried to kill my dad and fuck my mom. There's no way it isn't your fault."

"Language."

At that, Danny, in true bratty teen nature, decides the best course of action, would be to sink his teeth into the mayor's neck. Leading the man to shriek in surprise and shout, earning the attention of everyone in a ten foot radius, "Daniel, do _not bite me!"_

When Vlad finally drops the boy, Danny sticks his tongue out with a triumphant, "You deserved it, jerk!" Only to want to shrivel up and hide at the sight of many raised eyebrows, laughing teenagers, and a few disgusted looks he can't quite understand.

Danny meekly pushes himself behind Vlad, who leans over and whispers, though not quite enough that a few other students don't hear, "Continue being a brat and you'll find you aren't the only one who bites."

The man is part snarling, part joking, and Danny does damage control by murmuring, "And you say you aren't a vampire."

"I'm not," the man rolls his eyes, then gestures towards the gift shop, "why don't we do an incentive, instead? Be a good little boy, and I'll buy you whatever you like from the shop."

Why does that make other students laugh harder? Danny could feel the blood rushing to his face, "I'm not a kid."

"Then I suppose you _don't_ want that very large, terrible for your health piece of candy over there that your mother would never let you have?" Vlad's thumb jabs in the direction of one of those ten-pound gummy bears that are in every gift shop for whatever reason.

"Throw in a few cool rocks, and I'll call you 'dad' for the rest of the day," Danny says, practically drooling at the sight of the candy.

"You've got yourself a deal, little badger."

Danny doesn't notice Mr. Lancer around the corner, giving Vlad an uncomfortable, slightly angry look. Nor does he hear a few Paulina giggling to her friend about getting herself an older man, or Dash making some _very_ homophobic comments.

He doesn't see any of this until it's a little too late.

//

Maddie isn't expecting a phonecall when she emerges from the lab, sweat covering her face. She pulls the hood of her hazmat suit down, goggles tossed to the table as her husband sits down. First on her agenda _was_ starting dinner, until a high pitched " _brrring_ _!"_ _c_ atches her attention.

"Fenton Works household, Madeline Fenton speaking," she answers, looking around the kitchen for something to make. Pork chops will have to do, they don't have much else left.

"Yes, is this Danny's mother?" A male voice all to familiar to her asks. Nathaniel Lancer, Danny's English teacher. The one who often emails her about her son's frequent detentions, falling grades, and sudden skipping if classes.

With a sigh, she answers, "What has he done this time?" Setting the frozen meat down with a little more force than she needs to, she throws a _look_ to her husband. Knowingly, he nods, mentally preparing a parent speech he'll likely forget for when their son arrives home.

"Nothing today, Mrs. Fenton. Actually, I'm calling because there have been some...worrying rumors spreading around the school, that I am hoping you could talk to Danny about." Genuine concern always laces Mr. Lancer's voice; he's one of the few teachers that seems to care about his students, rather than the ones that will simply write Danny off as a _bad apple_ and not bother to try and help him at all.

Furrowing her brows, she responds with an, "Oh?" And leans against the counter, once again meeting eyes with her husband. Waving for him to come closer, she continues, "What kind of rumors?"

As Jack is making his way to her side, straining his ears to listen to their conversation, Mr. Lancer nervously explains, "Well, I'm not saying these are true, but quite a few students claim that your son is...well, he's, um..." With a cough, the man quietly states, "...doing sexual favors in exchange for gifts or money. From the mayor."

Vlad. People are saying her son, her fourteen year old baby, is Vlad Master's boy toy. The man who's most certainly attracted to her. Who...she isn't sure wouldn't stoop so low as to settle for a substitute.

A sick feeling riddles her stomach as she hears Jacks haughty laugh. Her husband clearly sees this as nothing more than some kids being mean, but Maddie is very much worried about it, and when he sees her serious face, his mouth clicks shut. "And is there any evidence behind these rumors?"

"It's mostly just kids talking, but I have seen some things that could point in that direction." Mr. Lancer pauses for a moment and Maddie takes those few seconds of silence to push the phone between her ear and shoulder, so that she may begin preparing mashed potatoes. "I did witness Mayor Masters threatening to...put a leash on Danny and bite him."

"Excuse me?!" She nearly drops her phone at the revelation, sight turning red. If any of these accusations are true, Vlad will be farther than six feet under by the time she's done with him.

"It could have been a joke!" The man on the other side of the phone quickly amends, "however, I've also seen him show up with gifts, usually on the more expensive side, and be physically affectionate in a way that Danny doesn't seem to appreciate. It could all just be banter and teasing, but I think it's enough to warrant some concern. At least, I am concerned."

Through gritted teeth, Maddie responds, "As am I. Thank you, Mr. Lancer. I will be having a talk with my son about this."

"There's no need to thank me, Mrs. Fenton. Do tell me how things go, I...I really do worry about that boy."

While Jack is trying to talk her down from murder, the sound of the front door opening causes her feet to march forward.

//

When Danny opens the door to his home, Vlad in tow, the last thing he expects is a flipflop being hurdled past his head and directly into the older man's face. He yelps, the sight of his red faced mother enough to frighten him, watching Vlad's eyes dart confusedly from the shoe that hit his cheek, to the woman who threw it.

The boy is yanked across the room by Maddie, who seems to have gone full mama bear. Jack is now standing between her and Vlad, trying his best to mediate. "Calm down, baby! You heard Mr. Lancer, they could've been-"

"Those kids of _jokes_ aren't appropriate for _children!"_ She screams, tightening her grip on the teen's shoulder.

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" Vlad looks about as horrified, and shocked as Maddie is, for once taking refuge behind the largest Fenton. Or, using him as a human shield, more like.

Spitting venom at the man, Maddie does her best to keep her voice leveled. "The school called. Apparently there are enough people who believe that you're my son's _sugar daddy_ that it warranted a phone call home!" Vlad melts into mortification at the revelation, "Is this what you're trying now? Going after my son because I wouldn't sleep with you?!"

Meanwhile, the youngest of the group bursts out laughing, so hard that tears prick in the corners of his eyes. Everyone around him goes quiet, and when Maddie looks at him, he stops. "Wait. You're...not kidding? People think I'm- with _Vlad?!"_ Then, looking more offended than disgusted, "Wait, _you_ think I'd actually do that?!"

"No! What I thought was that Vlad was taking advantage of you!" She hastily explains to her insulted child, who's now looking just as humiliated as Vlad. "Your teacher, he said Vlad was...talking about putting a leash on you and _biting_ you!"

In a hilarious moment of childish immaturity, Vlad's finger raises to Danny, _"He_ bit me first. And the leash was to keep him from running off while we were at the exhibit."

"Mom...he's not...wait, is that what everyone at school thinks?!" Danny's hands slapped over his reddened face, then he released is tiny fist onto Vlad, "This is your fault! Stupid fruitloop!"

"How is it _my_ fault?!" The man captures Danny's fists while Maddie quietly apologizes for acting so rashly.

"Your decision to torment me during school hours made everyone think that I'm- I'm not even gonna say it, it's that gross!"

Vlad scoffs and shoves the teenager away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, and being accused of sleeping with a _teenager_ is so much better."

Just as they finally start calming down, they head to the kitchen to plan how to fix Danny and Vlad's ruined reputations. And their brief moment of peace is ruined when Jazz swings open the living room door and screams, _"Vlad Masters, you sick pervert!"_

Each Fenton that wasn't Jazz turned to Vlad and all, in sync, said, "Run."

So Vlad does exactly that, booking it out the backdoor as a head of ginger hair furiously chases after him.


	3. nosocomephobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is sick and, much like Tucker, terrified of hospitals. Danny helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs:
> 
> > hospitals  
> > mentions of alcoholism, but no shows of it

Ghosts can't get sick, not by any human means. They are dead after all, and the dead can't contact things such as, oh, a mild case of strep throat. But lucky for Vlad Masters, he isn't a full ghost, he's only _half_ of one. And while that significantly reduces his ability to get sick, it does not erase it.

Whoever decided it was a good idea to come into _his_ workplace and get _him_ sick will be thoroughly punished. If they don't work for him, well, he'll just have to figure something out.

"Quit being such a baby," he hears his lover tease from his place at the stove, "I'm sure whoever gave this to you didn't mean to."

"And I most certainly won't mean to hand it off to you," Vlad grumbles, earning himself a roll of those robin's egg eyes Daniel has.

Currently, he's sitting at the table with a bag of cough drops, a bottle of pain medication, and an empty teacup, waiting to be filled. Daniel is boiling water, insistent on taking care of Vlad despite the older man telling him that he's quite capable of doing so himself. "Don't you have classes to attend?"

"Professor woke up with a killer hangover, so I'm free until tomorrow," his boy helpfully informs, spinning the dial on the stove once the water has heated enough. "Perks of being a college student."

"Yes, your education being interrupted by an alcoholic is a _perk,"_ Vlad winces at the way his throat screams in agony, begging for him to stop talking. He hates being sick, feeling weak. Everything about it yells, _I'm helpless, come take advantage of me!_ Not only that, but if his fever excels, there's a chance of being admitted to the hospital- and he'd rather hack off a limb than enter one of those sterile prisons.

Pouring the warm liquid into his teacup and atop of the bag of lemon tea, Daniel says, "Hush, you're only hurting yourself. And annoying me. Which is more important," and presses a kiss to Vlad's fevered forehead. He frowns, then takes the honey from the center of the table and gives the beverage a generous squeeze of the sugary substance. "Drink, I'm gonna go get the thermometer."

Vlad obeys, stirring his tea before sipping at it. Wrinkling his nose, he sets the cup down. Daniel prefers his tea to be so sickeningly sweet, opposite of Vlad's preference for the more rich flavors. He can hardly taste the lemon with how much honey the boy put in.

Bane of Vlad's existence in hand, Daniel returns, pulling out the chair beside his lover's to sit in. He presses the tip of the thermometer to Vlad's grimace, who obediently opens when the younger halfa threatens to withhold cough drops from him if he doesn't.

"One-hundred-ten point seven," Daniel clicks his tongue, clearly displeased by this revelation. Normally, such a temperature would be landing him straight in an ambulance, but due to his fire core, Vlad's temperature ranges between ninety-nine and one-hundred-eight. "It's rising."

"The tea, Daniel," Vlad supplies, "it hasn't risen much, so that's likely the doing of the tea."

"Still..."

Pressing his hand into Daniel's shoulder for support, Vlad stands. "I'm fine, little badger. Help me to bed, I'll take a nap, and if my temperature rises any more..."

The boy wraps one of Vlad's arms around his shoulder, allowing himself to be leaned on. With hopeful, worried eyes, he says, "You'll let me take you to the hospital?"

At this point, Daniel's identity has been revealed and ghosts and humans are now at peace. Not only that, but ghosts now have _rights,_ so the fear of the GIW isn't something they need to fret about. Plus the hospitals are now more prepared for ghost-related illness, with the help of the Fentons, so if this _isn't_ strep throat like they assumed, it shouldn't be too hard getting help.

No, Vlad isn't fearing getting found out, getting dissected. It's the memory of entering a hospital and _not leaving,_ of sitting all alone in that cold room, scared of his own reflection. Having no one to turn to, and doctors who had no idea what the hell eas wrong with him.

But he isn't alone.

He has Daniel.

"...Yes, I'll let you take me," he answers as his boy helps him into bed. Daniel smiles, slips in on the other side, and nuzzles his face into Vlad's shoulder.


	4. a trip to the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad meets Jack's younger brother. College au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs:
> 
> > hints at family troubles, though nothing much 
> 
> [ psssstt, ElliotHarmony made a story called "surviving 1989" inspired by this chapter. It's super good, please give them love! ]

A soft chuckle leaves Vlad's lips at the sight of his friend practically buzzing with joy, fingers gripping the cardboard sign he made so tightly that the material is bending inwards slightly. Around them, people are dragging their wheeled baggage and tired children into shops, outside, and in towards the security lines.

Today, Jack's younger brother, Daniel, is going to be arriving via plane. The boy, like his brother, had been living in Amity Park up until his graduation, and decided to join the older Fenton at Wisconsin University once he graduated. Of course, Jack couldn't be more thrilled, still hoping to rope his younger sibling into their realm of paranormal research, though Vlad's been told Daniel is mort interested in astronomy than ghosts.

While his friend has spoken of the younger Fenton, Jack has deliberately kept Daniel's appearance a secret, wanting to surprise Vlad with him. Honestly, it's likely only due to Maddie's influence that the excitable young man has been able to keep his lips glued this long, though Vlad's been sure not to poke too much. If Jack wants to give him a playful shock, then what's the harm in letting him?

However, with a man like the one beside him, he doubts Daniel won't be spotted easily. Jack a giant man, in both length and width, with jet black hair and cerulean blue eyes. He stands out like a sore thumb amongst most people, and Vlad doubts his younger brother will be any different, from the other Fentons he's seen.

Vlad himself is a tall man, only about half an inch shorter than Jack, and while he's certainly thinner, he's got broad shoulders and finds time amongst his hectic college schedule to keep himself in shape.

If there's anything the Masters family has drilled into his head, it's the concept of perfectionism, and appearing weak would tarnish his father's oh so important reputation. Vald's lucky to have Jack and Maddie around, who drag him away from his constant studies, work out sessions, and force him to enjoy microwave noodles every once in a while.

They're his first _real_ friends. The first people who took a genuine interest in him and who he is, and not in his money or status. Jack and Maddie don't see _Masters,_ they see Vlad.

"It's been so long since I've seen him," Jack bounces anxiously, grinning from ear to ear. "Most of my family lives pretty far from Amity and Danny..." A bit of a frown tugs at his lips, "...there's been some tension between him and the others. But none of that matters, I'm gonna see my little brother for the first time in four years!"

Vlad is aware that the rest of the Fentons don't like mentioning Daniel. Of the handful of times Vlad's seen it happen, they'd either get looks of absolute disdain or sadness on their faces- the latter for Jack. He's always wondered why Daniel was disowned from the family, but Jack said it was the boy's story to tell, so Vlad didn't press.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Jack damn near throws the sign in his hands to the ground and projects himself forward with a squeal of, _"Danny!"_ His large arms encasing a figure that really _does_ end up surprising Vlad.

Daniel is short, very short. Five foot four, at most, and a lanky guy. All of Jack's relatives are giants, even being called bigfoots by their close friends. This small, skinny, soft looking teen is nothing like the square, bigger than average humans he's supposedly related to. Really, the only resemblance he holds to Jack is his dark hair, and blue eyes, which are more light and powdery than his brother's.

Where Jack has a mullet that, in the back, reaches down to his neck, Daniel has quite the opposite. His bangs are long and shaggy, constantly drifting into his eyes. His clothing hangs off his wiry frame, a large jean jacket layered over a NASA t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. On his head is a dark green beanie, and his hands have pair of gray, fingerless gloves on them.

"Jack," Vlad finally cuts in after witnessing the youngest male's face turn red, "the boy needs to breathe."

"Oh, right!" As if just then remembering his friend's presence, Jack takes his little sibling by his shoulders and thrusts him forward, "Danny, meet Vladdy! He's my small friend," Jack grins wider at Vlad's rolling eyes, "Vladdy, meet Danny! He's my tiny brother!"

Pushing his hand out with a hopefully welcoming smile, Vlad says, "it's a pleasure to meet you," and then mentally smacks himself for reverting back to his _overly posh self,_ as Maddie would put it. Masters are put through very intense training to be as intimidating and professional as possible, and while Vlad has grown comfortable around his friends...it can be hard not to hide behind his training around strangers.

In strong resemblance to his older brother, Daniel gives him a goofy smile and shakes his hand, "You too," though he's a bit more shy than Jack. If not reserved.

"This is gonna be great," Jack takes a majority of Daniel's bags, claiming them to be too heavy for his brother's _twig arms,_ who flushes and scowls in response. Vlad takes a duffle bag, and Daniel sticks with his backpack. "We're gonna have so much fun. What time is it? Madds is waitin' for us at the joint."

"Pizza joint," Vlad is quick to inform a wide eyed Daniel, who then bursts out laughing and follows the two older males out of the airport.


	5. two billionaires and their hybrid children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone is meeting up with Vlad and his "nephew".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short cross over fic, featuring Tony Stark and Peter Parker from the MCU! It's not really finished, just a small drabble of Tony judging Vlad. I'll try to continue this so we can see our boys Petey and Danny interacting. 
> 
> Also I haven't written in Tony's POV in a WHILE, so this may be OOC
> 
> No tws!

Tony Stark _hates_ pompous, faker than plastic rich people. Honest to God, as much as Tony himself likes having enough money to pretty much not have to deal with anyone- other than in-over-their-heads super villains- bother him, those assholes who act like they're some almighty just because they've forgotten how to appreciate a burger get on his nerves.

Which is exactly why he's decided to drag Peter along with him to go pick up one of those snobby bastards. If he's gonna spend the rest of his week with the only other billionaire in the world, who Tony knows damn well has a reputation of being a stone cold, richy-rich bitch, then he needs reinforcements. That kid is going to be the only thing keeping him sane for the next seven days, and as much as he knows Peter says it's _no problem, Mr. Stark,_ Tony's gonna be spoiling him rotten as soon as the jerk who owns a castle- a _fucking castle,_ the faux classy bastard- in Wisconsin is gone.

So they're sitting in one of Tony's bigger vehicles, because the guy's bringing his nephew and there's no way they'd all fit in the usual one he takes, waiting for Mr. Vladimir Masters to appear in the crowd of luggage carrying people. Tony's hoping that the other kid won't turn his nose up to Peter, who's a little too nice to defend himself against bullies. Because if the brat says anything, _anything_ mean to his Spider-baby, Tony'll have him wishing he hadn't come on this trip at all.

After a couple of minutes pass, he's considering going in after them, when he finally catches sight of...well, not what he was expecting. Masters has a reputation, you see. It goes something like this: everyone thinks he's a stone cold bitch, a cut throat bastard, or a dirty cheat. 

Tony has done some digging and something isn't right about the guy's business methods. How the hell did he get rich so quickly? Where did all the money come from? And oh, how _convenient_ for him to get all that cash a while after a few banks were robbed. Tony doesn't know how the hell he did it, but one thing's for certain: Vlad Masters' is a crook, known for _acting_ like he's the best thing since _AC/DC._

With all this in mind, imagine our lovely, terrible business man in his pristine Armani suit, carrying an absolute gremlin looking child, who is dead asleep, on his back. He's got chauffeurs carrying their things so he doesn't have to worry about baggage, but he _does_ have that fourteen year old nephew of his drooling on his shoulder, wearing a light wash denim jacket, holey black jeans, and a t-shirt that Tony will later find out has a bad space pun on it.

_Well. Maybe this day won't go so badly after all,_ Tony thinks to himself as he opens the car door, Masters apologizing with a, "I'm sorry, the boy rarely gets any sleep so I'm not very keen to waking him up when he does manage to pass out."

At least he's nice to kids. "It's no problem. Me n' Pete are the same way- by that, I mean neither of us sleep, ever," Tony explains, shaking the man's hand. "That Daniel?"

"S'Danny..." Mumbles the teen, who immediately falls back to sleep upon correcting Tony.

"Forgive him, he's a pest." Masters murmurs as he settles Danny into a seat, earning a laugh from the smaller billionaire. Still, Tony isn't too hopeful. He knows well how charismatic you have to be when you're at the top. He himself _is_ there, after all. Lying through pearly white teeth and smooth talking are both lessons learned quickly in the art of business.

Peter is also passed out in the seat next to Tony, earbuds in and face snuggled into his hoodie. It's odd seeing someone as small as Danny- did he read the email correctly? That kid's supposed to be fourteen, correct? Peter's already on the short side, though that'll probably change and Tony will _hate_ it since he's only barely taller than the kid, and Danny's at least three inches shorter. Plus, where Peter may have a small frame, he's got some muscle to make up for it, but mutant DNA is to blame for that. Poor Danny doesn't stand a chance, with how weedy he is.

After shaking Masters' hand, Tony slides open the small window separating the four from Happy, and says, "Cargo acquired. Take us home, Haps."

**Author's Note:**

> *kisses ur forehead* hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
